1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to memorials or monuments, and, more particularly, to upright grave monuments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A grave monument memorializes the burial site of one or more individuals and typically indicates the name, dates of birth and death of the deceased and may also include an epitaph in the form of a memorial prayer or like verse. Grave monuments vary in size and design but typically are made of stone when configured in a vertical or so-called upright orientation. It is also conventional to provide a wider headstone to memorialize the burial site of a married couple, for example. Granite has long been a preferred stone because of its appearance, availability and its natural ability to withstand outdoor elements over a long period of time. A conventional upright grave monument of granite typically consists of a horizontally extending granite base, which supports a vertical die portion, also of granite. The vertical die portion usually carries memorial indicia relating to the deceased which is cut into the granite die by sand blasting or by chisel carving.
Conventional upright stone monuments are usually shipped in pieces and assembled at the grave site due to the great weight of the stone segments and the difficulty of transporting an assembled monument. Assembling a stone monument at the grave site is oftentimes difficult due to the weight of the stone segments, grave site topography and harsh weather conditions which are encountered from time to time. It is also observed that prior upright stone monuments tend to be similar in physical appearance, lending a sameness to all adjacent grave sites. Rather than distinguishing individual grave sites, conventional stone memorials have achieved a somewhat opposite result.
Metal memorials in the form of a horizontal bronze plate or plaque mounted on a horizontal stone base have also been used to mark grave sites in certain cemeteries. Such horizontal bronze memorials are even less distinctive than the upright stone monuments, although the bronze metal offers an aesthetically pleasing appearance.
The present invention provides a combined stone and metal upright memorial grave monument which is placed at the grave site in a fully assembled state without the need for additional assembly, attendant labor or expense. The monument of the present invention is also substantially lighter than a comparable all-stone monument and, therefore, less expensive to transport and easier to handle and install than conventional monuments. The present invention also provides a durable, upright monument constructed of stone and metal, which is aesthetically pleasing and appropriate while being distinctive in appearance compared with prior stone or metal monuments.